escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Viaje al Oeste
thumb|Edición más antigua conocida de la obra (s. XVI). Viaje al Oeste o Peregrinación al Oeste (chino tradicional: 西遊記; chino simplificado: 西游记; pinyin: Xī Yóu Jì) es una de las cuatro obras clásicas grandiosas de la literatura china (四大名著：红楼梦 El sueño del pabellón rojo, 西游记 Viaje al Oeste, 水浒传 A la orilla del agua, 三国演义 Romance de los tres reinos), y posiblemente la obra más conocida entre los adolescentes chinos. Fue publicada de forma anónima en el año de 1590, y aunque no hay ninguna evidencia directa del autor, tradicionalmente se la asocia con el erudito Wu Cheng'en. La historia cuenta una versión mítica de las aventuras del monje budista Xuanzang (602-664) en una peregrinación a la India para conseguir unos textos religiosos. Historia Viaje al Oeste es una obra china del monje Xuanzang donde el protagonista hace amistad con tres inmortales, un mono llamado Sun Wukong, un duendecillo de agua llamado Sha Seng y un cerdo llamado Zho wuneng, todos juntos viajan a la India para recuperar los sutras sagrados. Literatura Algunos eruditos han propuesto que el libro es una sátira del gobierno chino de aquellos tiempos. Respecto al trabajo literario, es una obra de altísima calidad. Es una de las cuatro novelas clásicas chinas. En Viaje al Oeste está muy presente el trasfondo religioso y mitológico de la cultura china y su sistema de valores. Uno de sus discípulos sobrenaturales, el Rey Mono, se ha convertido en uno de los personajes más queridos de la literatura china. Su popularidad en Asia se ha comparado con la de Mickey Mouse en los países occidentales (aunque por su revoltosa personalidad sería más adecuado compararlo con Bugs Bunny). En China Viaje al Oeste es tan famoso como pueda serlo El Quijote en España. El Rey mono se convirtió un discípulo del Monje cuando él estaba bloqueado en la Montaña Wuxing (五行山), que es un castigo que le dieron por hacer un escándalo en el palacio del paraíso (天宫). Parte de esta popularidad viene del hecho de que la historia está compuesta de varios niveles. Es una novela de aventuras, tiene un gran contenido espiritual, y es una metáfora en la que un grupo de peregrinos, en su viaje hacia la India, avanzan además en su viaje personal hacia la iluminación. Adaptaciones La novela ha sido adaptada varias veces al mundo del cine y la televisión en formato de dibujos animados, películas y series, dentro y fuera de China. *En Japón, además, ha servido de inspiración a obras como Mi Son Goku (de Osamu Tezuka), y posteriormente Dragon Ball (de Akira Toriyama, donde el personaje principal Son Goku se inspira en Sun Wukong, el Rey mono). *''Saiyuki'' (de Kazuya Minekura). *En Naruto, revelándose en el manga 568 que el bijuu de 4 colas (Rey Mono) lleva el nombre Son Goku. *En el capítulo 50 de Beelzebub, haciéndole una parodia a esta novela en la cual Son Goku es Bebe Beel, etc. *El videojuego Enslaved: Odyssey to the west adapta la historia a un futuro post-apocalíptico. *La película El reino prohibido es una adaptación. *En el capítulo 129 de Inuyasha, donde aparecen personajes que dicen ser descendientes de los protagonistas de Viaje al Oeste. *También se hace alusión en la portada del capítulo 224 de Shaman King, el equipo de Len aparecen disfrazados de los tres discípulos. *El año 2013, Stephen Chow estrenará su última película: Journey to the west, inspirada también en la historia del rey mono. *El cómic "Monkey King, Adventures from China", escrito por Wei Dong Chen y publicado en inglés por JR* COMICS. Contiene 20 volúmenes. *En el anime Asobotto senki goku donde se hace referencia a la historia y el personaje principal también se llama Goku. *En la serie Monkey (TV series) or Saiyūki (1978–1980), a live-action Japanese television series. *En el juego online League of Leguends, aparece un personaje llamado Wukong, el rey de los monos. * En la adaptación a teatro Monkey: Journey to the west, dirigida por Chen Shi-zheng con Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett ( Creadores de la Banda Gorillaz) *En el juego online Smite, hace referencia a un personaje llamado Sun Wukong, The monkey king. Ediciones Una traducción realizada de manera íntegra al español, directamente desde la versión en chino, ha sido editada por Ediciones Siruela, con dos ediciones. La primera consistió en una edición de tres tomos mientras que en una segunda edición se decidió editarla en un único volumen de más de 2.200 páginas en papel biblia de alta calidad: * La Editorial de Lenguas Extranjeras de China editó también Viaje al Oeste en la forma de una serie de cuentos ilustrados. Enlaces externos * Texto chino en Wikisource. * Novela completa en chino simplificado (codificación UTF-16). * [http://www.china-on-site.com/monkey.php El Rey Mono], versión en inglés con ilustraciones de una edición china. (Una versión más sencilla, aquí). Categoría:Libros en chino Categoría:Novelas de China Categoría:Libros de 1590 Categoría:Obras literarias anónimas Categoría:Siglo XVI en China Oeste